1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the containment and administration of fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to a container that stores a fluid and an applicator, temporarily located on the container, for the stored fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the prior art that various liquid products can be packaged and marketed in containers. Similarly, it is known in the prior art, particularly in the prior art pertaining to cleaning products, such as soaps, lotions, etc., that brushes can be provided to be utilized in combination with various types of cleaning products to assist in removing dirt or grime in cooperation with the cleaning fluid, such as soap, etc. These brushes are sold and provided in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Most of these brushes include structural features mounted on the surface of the body of the brush, such as bristles, to assist in the cleaning operation.
It is known that, particularly where containers contain soaps or other cleaning instruments, it is desirable to provide the brush along with the container of the cleaning material at the point of sale so that the purchaser acquires both the cleaning liquid and the brush to be used with it in one stop. One such brush/container combination where the brush is stored on the container is disclosed in Holmes et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,608, issued Oct. 16, 2001) (“Holmes”). However, in the Holmes patent, neither the brush nor the container are designed to allow the brush to be inserted within the container and thereby access the fluid within the container.
Most conventional containers used for applying a tire cleaning solution are equipped with a spray dispenser that is troublesome to use. Such a dispenser takes too many pump actions to spray the tire completely and the slightest wind blows the spray on the vehicle and on the person using the dispenser. It is apparent therefore that the best dispenser for a tire cleaning solution would be in the form of a brush with an associated container.
Other brush and container combinations are known in the prior art. For example, Sexton (U.S. Pat. No. 772,382, issued Oct. 18, 1904) describes a brush holder which also functions as a lid for a paint can or other container. Similar brush/container combinations are also shown in Striban (U.S. Pat. No. 1,086,626, issued Feb. 10, 1914), Lonskey (U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,390, issued Jun. 2, 1914), and Woodruff (U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,158, issued Jul. 19, 1921). Although such prior art brush/container combinations are known they suffer from several disadvantages, such as for example difficulty in use.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems inherent in the prior art and provide a unique and advanced brush/container combination where the brush is insertable into the container.
It is therefore one general object of this invention to provide a brush applicator combined with a container of fluid that will provide a quick and easy access by the brush to the fluid (e.g., access to a tire cleaning solution for application by the brush onto a tire).